Family
by DaniKi
Summary: Kensi and Deeks go to her mother's house and meet someone unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got a sign yesterday that I should write again. I walked past a bakery and they had a sign in their window advertising the newest hit from the USA - cronuts! Of course I had to get one. To be honest, I really thought this thing doesn't really exist and that America and France never had a pastry baby. Anyway, so my mind came up with a new story idea. I started it and I'd like you to tell me what you think about it.** **Enjoy!**

**And again the warning - I'm not a native speaker.**

**Oh, and I don't own anything or anyone...**

* * *

"So Marie, tell me about this new garden center you mentioned," Julia said to her friend Marie.

They sat in the kitchen, drinking tea, talking about everything and nothing. She didn't know Marie that long but they enjoyed each other's company and they both liked gardening.

"It's great. They have some great offers and the decoration in the garden is fantastic. You should really come with me next time," Marie answered.

"Sounds good."

"How is your daughter doing?" Marie asked. They had never met but Julia talked about her daughter sometimes.

"She's doing good but she never seems to have time for anything. Last time I saw her and her partner was some weeks ago at Thanksgiving Dinner."

"Partner? You never mentioned that she's married. You don't like him?"

"No no, she's not married. Marty is her work partner and friend and whatever else they are," Julia said shaking her head more to herself. She never understood why those two didn't see what everyone else saw - the glances, the smiles, the little touches.

Just before Marie could ask anything else the doorbell rang.

Julia opened the door to see her daughter standing on her door step.

"Hey mom," Kensi greeted her.

"Kensi, I didn't know you were coming. Is everything alright?" Julia was instantly worried. Knowing a little bit about her daughter's job it was understandable.

"No mom, everything's good I just came by to pick up the box of photos you once told me about. Deeks and I talked about some childhood memories in the car and I remembered that you said you found some photos." Kensi explained and her mother relaxed right away.

"Oh, you're right come on in, I'll get you the box. You can also meet my friend Marie," she started turning around before she remembered something. "Wait a second. Where's Marty? Don't tell me he's waiting in the car."

"Well, as I said, we talked about it in the car and we were in the area anyway so I thought I just drop by and get the box. So yeah, he's waiting outside."

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't let the poor guy wait outside. Go get him," she ordered mildly.

"Okay, I'll get him," Kensi sighed. "We'll be right back." She knew her mother liked her partner and hadn't seen him in a while.

"Mom, we're back," Kensi shouted as she and Deeks entered the house.

"We're in the kitchen," came Julia's voice.

"Wait a second – we?" Deeks hissed to his partner.

"Mom has a friend over, probably someone she can chat about gardening with. Come on, otherwise she'll just send me to get you again."

He knew she was right. The few times he had been here with Kensi Julia was always kind and caring. She even refused to let them leave on Thanksgiving without taking leftovers which they had heated during their movie marathon the next night.

"Ah, there you are," Julia greeted them. "I'd like you to meet my friend. Marie, this is my daughter Kensi and her friend Marty," Julia started introducing everybody while they walked over to the kitchen table. "Kensi, Marty this is my friend…"

"Mom?" Deeks suddenly asked. He looked at the woman sitting at the table in shock. Everybody stopped dead in their tracks.

TBC?

* * *

So? What do you think? Let me know... thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW, thank you for all the review. I never thought I would get this positive feedback. I think I get into this story more and more... So, here's chapter 2.**

**As for the timeline... I won't mention Siderov or the torture. It may contain some tags to past episodes but nothing major, I guess up to middle/end of S4 but without "Descent". There'll be nothing from S5.**

* * *

"Mom?" Deeks suddenly asked. He looked at the woman sitting at the table in shock. Everybody stopped dead in their tracks.

"Martin?"

"Deeks?"

"Marie?"

They all looked at one another not knowing what to do or say for the moment. It seemed as if the world stopped moving for an instant.

Suddenly, Deeks started shaking his head ever so slightly and with one last glance at Marie and then Kensi he turned around and ran out of the kitchen.

"Deeks wait," Kensi yelled after him but he just kept on walking.

"I'll call you later mom, bye…" Kensi said hastily before running after her partner.

After some more moments of silence Julia fell heavily into a chair at the table and stared at Marie.

"Marie, what was that all about? Is Marty really…" She couldn't finish the sentence. She was still too shocked.

"Yes, he's my… son," Marie whispered. After the word 'son' the tears started flowing down her cheeks. She regretted so many things in their past, things she couldn't really talk about but she had thought about him every single day in the past 20 years. She didn't expect to ever see him again.

Seeing Marie's tears Julia couldn't help herself. She went over to her friend and hugged her. She had a troubled past with her own daughter and whatever Marie's story with Marty was they will figure it out.

"Ssh, it's okay. I'm sure everything will be alright." Julia tried to soothe her.

"You have no idea," Marie sniffled.

"You're right, I don't know what happened between you two but I'm hopeful. You know why? Because of what happened between Kensi and I. For so many years, I had thought I had lost my daughter. We haven't seen each other in so many years but then she stood on my doorstep one evening after I got involved in some case with her father. Sure, it wasn't easy at first but we both wanted it and we talked so much. I'm so glad to have her back in my life. And seeing your reaction, I'm pretty sure you want the same with your son. To be honest, I don't know Marty that much but I know he's a good man and he's my daughter's life line, so have some faith. You will figure it out."

Marie looked at her friend who, at the moment, had faith for the both of them. She was slowly overcoming her shock and thought back to the young man she had just seen. Seeing him for the first time in 20 years of course he had changed. He wasn't a teenager anymore. He was tall and muscular and looked as if he was still very sportive. What hadn't changed though was his shaggy hair, he still had these wild blonde locks which she so desperately wanted to cut properly when he was a child. His blue eyes had looked at her and she had seen many different emotions in them. She knew she wanted what Julia had said, she wanted to see him again, she wanted to talk to him, maybe they did have a chance to overcome their past. He was her son after all and she loved him.

"Thanks Julia," she told her friend.

* * *

"Deeks wait," Kensi said again when she caught up with him outside the car.

"You knew about this?" he asked her turning around to face her.

"What?" Kensi didn't know what just happened.

"Did you know she was there?"

"No… Deeks, you know how we ended up here. I wanted to get some photos. My mom didn't even know I was coming and she just told me at the door that she had a friend over. How could you honestly think I knew about your… her… Marie?"

Deeks let out a breath. He didn't know what he should think at the moment. He needed to sort out his head. He needed to get away from everything.

"Deeks, talk to me please," she pleaded with him. She had a feeling he would shut her out.

"I… You.. Kensi, I don't know what to say."

"So, Marie is really your… mother?"

"Yeah…" He needed to get away from here to think. He turned away from the house, away from the car and started walking.

"Deeks please, don't shut me out. You can talk to me," she said pleading again.

He turned to her again pleading with his eyes, hoping she understood him.

"I can't… please… just give me… I need some time to think."

Kensi put a hand on his cheek stroking it lovingly.

"Call me when you're ready, okay? I'm here for you." She said smiling softly.

"I know," he simply said. He started walking away again. She knew where he would be going but she wouldn't follow, not until she knew he was ready. She knew he would call her eventually.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter... hope you like it even though it's short. Please be patient with me, I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible but I have to work pretty long hours at the moment.**

* * *

"Hi mom, it's Kensi," she said as soon as Julia picked up the phone.

"Oh hey, how is he doing?" Kensi had to smile a little, of course she asked about Deeks.

"I think he's still shocked and confused. He didn't expect to meet his mother. He needs to sort out his head."

"That's expectable. Where is he? You're with him?" Julia wouldn't be surprised but guessed Kensi wouldn't have called then.

"No, I'm at home. He went to the beach. He'll call me when he's ready and willing to talk. I'm just waiting. So I thought I call you to see how you and… Marie is doing. How did she react? She didn't know he would be there so I guess she was just as shocked." Kensi was curious about Marie. Deeks had never talked much about his past, barely nothing about his mother. She also didn't know what had happened between them.

"It took her some moments but then she cried her heart out. She says she's regretting so many things but didn't say more. Do you know what happened between them?"

"No, he never said much about her. Did she tell you anything?"

"No."

"Mom, do you think she wants to see him again?" Kensi asked tentatively. She remembered how difficult it had been between Julia and herself but also knew that she didn't regret taking that step.

"I'm sure she does. I could see it in her eyes. She loves him but doesn't know what to do now. I guess, she hopes he'll come to her. I think, she's afraid to do anything in case he rejects her. She asked about his phone number though."

"That's a good thing."

"What will you tell him when he calls you?" Julia knew that Kensi had some influence on her partner. Of course, he couldn't force him into doing anything he doesn't want but at least he would listen.

"I honestly don't know. I hope he'll tell me about their past. It's hard to tell now."

"You're probably right."

In that moment Kensi got a signal for a second call on her mobile phone. She knew it would be Deeks.

"Mom, I just get a call, I think he's ready."

"Okay honey, go see him. Tell him it's worth the fight."

"Okay, bye mom."

She immediately took the next call.

"Deeks?"

"Yeah," he sounded exhausted but she was glad he called.

"Want me to meet you at your place?"

"No, just come down to the beach."

"Okay… you're good?" She just needed some reassurance. Knowing almost nothing about what she should expect she just wanted to know which mood he was in.

"I'll be as soon as you're here," he told her honestly.

She was touched by his words. Even though she had nothing to do with the thoughts he had running through his head he let her in. And she would do anything to help him.

"I'll be there in some minutes," she told him before she hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey stranger," Kensi said when she reached Deeks in his secluded spot on the beach.

He sat in the sand, his arms resting on his knees and he just stared at the water watching the waves rolling in.

"Hey," he replied looking up at her and motioned for her to sit down.

She sat down next to him and watched him from the side.

"How are you?" she asked after some moments of silence. She wasn't sure what to say and was basically waiting for him to tell her what was going on in his mind.

"Confused, I guess," he started. "I haven't seen her in 20 years and didn't expect to see her now all of a sudden."

"Okay… you wanna talk about it?" She wanted to know but didn't want to push him.

"I'm not really proud of that time of my life," he said still hesitating. He didn't want her to think bad about him. On the other hand he wanted to tell her about his past.

She turned to him and put her hand on his cheek making him turn his head to look at her. Their eyes locked and all he could see in her mismatched eyes was pure sincerity.

"Hey, you know I won't judge you, I just listen."

He gave her a small smile before he removed her hand from his face. Instead he pulled her down so that her head was resting in his lap, her hair spread all over his thighs. She didn't fight it. She knew he needed this kind of close contact and she didn't mind either. To every stranger walking by they looked like a couple in love lost in their own little world by just staring at each other. Even though he knew what he would tell her now would be tough but he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked right now. He took a deep breath thinking about where to start and she took one of his hands laying their entwined hands on her stomach reassuring him even more.

"So, you know I shot my father when I was 11," he started telling his story. "He got arrested and my mom and I could escape for the first time in years. He was given 2 and a half years in prison. My mom and I built up our new life and I think she was truly happy during this time. When I was 14, he was released. We got told by the attorney and we knew my father would come looking for us. It didn't take him very long to find us. So one evening he just marched into our apartment and started yelling at my mom. He accused her of being a bad wife and asked why she hadn't visited. He said she would pay for her actions." He stopped talking for a moment. Kensi knew the tough parts were still to come. She gave his hand a squeeze.

"So he came back some days later and tried to kill me telling my mom she would be next. Luckily, we had arranged an emergency code with our neighbors the day he came to us the first time. So before he could do anything major the police arrived and took him back to prison. The attorney said we shouldn't worry about him anymore for he would be there for a very long time. Well, I thought we could live peacefully now but in the weeks after that my mom changed. Somehow he had managed to get into her head for she started accusing me. She said I'm responsible for her failed marriage. She basically told me I was a mistake just like my father had always said. Our relationship changed from mother and son to two individuals living in the same apartment. So when I was 16 I moved out. She knew I was living with Ray but she never came. I never saw her again until today."

He looked down at Kensi who just stared at him in shock. That's not what she had expected. She stood up suddenly, not being able to sit still after all she had just heard.

"Oh my god, Deeks, I had no idea… I just… I don't know what to say." She finally stood still and looked at him. All she could see in his face was fear. It suddenly dawned on her that he took her actions as anger… anger against him. She knelt down in front of him taking his face in both her hands.

"Deeks, nothing of this is your fault, you know that. Your dad was a drunken jerk and neither you nor your mother deserved to be treated like that. Making you responsible for everything was not right."

"I know," he simply replied.

There were some moments of silence before he spoke again.

"I don't know what to do now," he said.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. I mean she's my mother. I just wonder why she never came looking for me."

"Maybe she was hurt. Maybe she was afraid of your reaction."

"Mmh, you think she would want me to contact her now?"

"I don't know her, Deeks. I just know what my mom told me about when we were gone."

He looked at her in surprise. He didn't know they had talked but then again how could he know, he had sat on the beach for hours. He was curious though.

"What did she say?"

Hearing his question she knew he couldn't shake this whole topic off so easily. She took this as a good sign.

"Well, mom said Marie broke into tears after we left and told her she regretted many things in your past. She didn't tell my mom any more but she did ask for your phone number."

"Okay," he took in this information.

Maybe there was a chance for both of them to start anew and if he was completely honest with himself he wanted it.

"I still need some time."

"I don't think she expects you to call today," Kensi tells him.

He smiled at her.

"How come you're so good with talking about feelings today?" He was only partly teasing her. Usually, she wouldn't be like this. She avoided his gaze.

"Well, it's easier to talk about it if you're not involved personally. I'm just here to listen."

"Thank you," he said softly.

"For what?"

"For being here to listen."

"Always."

* * *

**A/N: You liked this chapter? Please let me know...**


End file.
